


Words

by SkyTheLoner



Series: Towers of Smoke and Embers [2]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Agender Character, Drabble, Fan Clan (SmokeClan), Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyTheLoner/pseuds/SkyTheLoner
Summary: Sometimes talking helps.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, it was a bit hard to make this exactly 100 words.

Hollowclaw stood very still as the calico molly kitten crawled towards them, her azure eyes blinking in the dawn light. This kitten, Goldkit, was very shy. The kitten didn't speak much, except when needed.

"Hello." They break the long silence.

"Hello, Hollowclaw," the kitten greeted them quietly, and she sat down beside them. "The sunrise is pretty," added Goldkit, surprising them a bit.

Hollowclaw blinked. The molly had spoken words that  _weren't_  a reply. Odd.

"So, do you feel more ready to chat today?"

"Maybe, I guess."

Maybe time would help the little kitten talk. Maybe. Perhaps.

They could wait.


End file.
